A Place to Belong
by Angelicat2
Summary: Chris finds out that he could live in his family with a place that belongs to him. I don't own Charmed and story is better than summary. T just to be safe!
1. The fight

**This is my first Charmed fanfiction so...hope I can get this right. I really don't own Charmed but...it would be cool to have those awesome powers. Just saying!**

* * *

The day had started out as normally as it could have within the Halliwell manor. Piper arose to take care of Wyatt, Paige was up and making some strange potions, Phoebe was eating breakfast, and Chris was nowhere to be found. After Piper got Wyatt cleaned and put him in his crib to sleep and Paige got her potion done, they both went into the kitchen where they grabbed something to eat and each sat at the table. With all three of the sisters sitting at the table, they began to talk.

"Guh, there better not be other demons popping up in our house for awhile." Phoebe tiredly spoke out when it was quiet at the table.

"Or Chris popping up to tell us that there's demons to attack because this is getting to become frustrating." Paige said while trying to sound funny but failed.

"Yeah and...wait, where's Chris?" Piper was going to say but realized Chris wasn't with them.

"He's normally here at this time of the day!" Phoebe said while thinking about it.

"It's already 11:15 in the morning and he is always here early saying things like 'There's a demon that needs to be destroyed.' or 'Get up and get some vanquishing potions made!' Geez, for a guy coming from the future, he sure is pushy!" Paige started babbling out of her mouth.

"He's just neurotic...WAIT! It's already 11:15!?" Piper yelled while looking around the kitchen for a clock that would tell her the time.

"Well, right now it's 11:17-" Paige started to say but got a mad look in her direction from Piper that said 'can it!' and she became quiet.

"We might as well call for him, I mean, make sure he hasn't gotten into to much trouble." Phoebe wisely stated to her sisters.

"CHRIS!" All three said at the same time but nothing happened. Looking at each other, they once again called for him and this time he came. A blue and white flash of orbs appeared and Chris came into view. Chris looked around and didn't see any demons attacking or anyone that had a spell placed on them so he looked back at the three sisters.

"What?" Chris asked while crossing his arms over his chest and looking a little irritated but mostly concerned. They looked at him weirdly because he had mud, some scratches, and a few bigger cuts on his face.

"What happened?" Paige asked him while starting to come to him.

"I was busy, ok" Chris stated shortly and looked them each in the eyes,"Now what did you want?"

Piper was going to reply when there was another flash of blue orbs behind Chris which he didn't notice. The sisters changed the look on their faces and Chris turned around quickly to see Leo standing there.

"Get out of this house!" Leo shouted angerily to Chris, who just looked at him.

"Leo, what's this about?" Piper asked unsure why he had just yelled at Chris.

"He knows why!" Leo looked at Chris with hate.

"Why should I leave?" Chris asked Leo calmly.

"You know why!" Leo shouted at him.

"Why should I leave?" Chris asked again like he hadn't heard the last statement.

"I'll tell you why!" Leo shouted to Chris while standing close to him and started to push Chris with every sentence he said,"You come to this family and ruined it!(push) You destroyed my marriage!(push) You made me become an elder!(push)"

With each sentence, Leo pushed Chris further towards a huge mirror that had been broken by one of their many fights with demons in the house.

"You were the one who sent me to Valhalley, weren't you!(push) You didn't save the world, you just became a problem!" Leo shouted and shoved Chris into the mirror causing pieces of the mirror to get stuck in his back. Chris looked up at Leo with shiny eyes and he looked like he was in pain but Leo didn't notice as he picked him up and threw him at the wall in the opposite direction. He flew through the air and harshly hit the wall on his back and landed on the floor with a gasp of pain. Seeing Leo run towards him, he tried to orb away and was starting to disappear in blue and white orbs when Leo grabbed him and threw him down onto the floor of the manor.

Chris just laid on the floor while Leo slowly walked up to him and yanked him to his feet making his back hurt even more. Trying to protest against the fight but failing because of the pain in his back, Chris shrank away from Leo and yet he still didn't notice Chris doing it.

"Whoa! LEO!" Piper yelled running into the room and stood between Chris and Leo.

"He's nothing but trouble since he got here!" Leo started complaining while snarling at Chris.

"He's done nothing to you so back OFF!" Piper loudly shouted in an angry tone that would have made people think she was a goddess again.

"Oh, so your starting to trust him?!" Leo yelled to Piper.

"No, why would I!" Chris was looking a little better until she said that and he looked down disappointed but no one noticed,"I just think that we shouldn't kill each other because of it. They need you and we kinda need our whitelighter, so I you don't mind!"

"Me not mind? You've been living with a lying murdering evil traitor! How do we even know that he's not what gets Wyatt!" Leo shouted while looking at a now frowning Chris. Chris slowly raised himself off the floor and leaned against the wall before he tried responding. But Phoebe was the one to speak up.

"I'm no liar!" She yelled loudly at Leo with a look of hate.

"What the hell?" Leo shouted confused as to why Phoebe was shouting at him instead of Chris doing it.

"Oh no," Paige looked at Phoebe then Chris,"Phoebe's picking up his vibes."

"I am no traitor! You think your such a great person, don't you!" Phoebe shouted at Leo with venom in her voice,"You're Mr. Almighty just because you saved the Elders from going extinct but I know different!"

"Well at least I didn't kill a Valkyrie!" Leo shouted at Chris, looking him in the face.

"Oh, but you have killed before," Phoebe said while standing on one leg, crossing her arms over her chest and continued before Leo could say anything,"Remember when you killed two hm...what are they called?... Oh yeah! VALKYRIES!"

"That was to save Paige and Phoebe!" Leo looked at Chris to Phoebe and back.

"_It was to save Paige and Phoebe_," Phoebe repeated Leo with a mocking tone in her voice,"Yeah, really? Because the last time I checked, _someone_ said that whitelighters don't kill but considering that your an elder, it's fine for you to right!?"

When Leo was to stunned to say anything, she continued.

"No, Elders can do anything they wish to! They can come and just kill someone anytime they want to!" Phoebe walked over to Leo and slapped the side of his face with such force that it left an angry red hand print on his cheek,"Clip my dumb wings why don't ya!"

Suddenly, Phoebe went to punch Leo but stopped an inch before his face and just froze while she looked back at Chris. Chris was looking at Leo with a hateful look but it just went blank and he slowly slid down onto the floor with a gasp.

"We...we have to heal him...him!" Phoebe shouted to Leo, this time on her own free will.

"Why should we?" Leo shouted with dislike.

"Ow, I...I...can feel his...pain!" Phoebe started choking out while trying not to cry.

Leo, Piper, and Paige ran over to Chris while Phoebe stayed where she was. Leo reluctantly put his hands on Chris' shoulders and with a blue and white orb of light, laid him on his stomach on the couch. Piper and Paige quickly grabbed some bandages, peroxide, and came back to take care of Chris. Carefully pulling off his shirt to get the pieces of mirror out of his back, they both gasped loudly.

"Geez Leo! Trying to kill him much?!" Paige shouted angrily at Leo. There were tiny pieces stuck in his skin with bigger pieces jabbed in his back. They had some blood trickling from them with red irritated markings around each piece of mirror that had been pushed in his back. Starting to pick out the mirror pieces, Piper noticed that there was a small patch of skin that was missing in the form of a circle.

"Uh, guys? Did Chris do something to his back before this?" Paige blurted out when she saw the wound.

"Crap! He was hit yesterday by that demon who came in!" Piper shouted while thinking back.

"What demon?" Leo asked but was ignored.

**_Earlier yesterday..._**

_Blue and white orbs showed up in the living room while there was no one around. Slowly looking around for anyone that may have been in the house, Chris started up the stairs to baby Wyatt's room. That's when Piper came around the corner from the kitchen and saw him walking upstairs._

_"What are you doing?" She asked Chris making him jump and look backwards in shock._

_"What...what are you doing here?" Chris asked nervously to Piper._

_"I live here," She said matter-of-factually,"Now, I answered your question so...what are you doing?"_

_"Looking in the Book of Shadows." Chris said as he started once again for the stairs but to go to the attic instead._

_"Ok, just don't lose yourself in it!" Piper yelled up to him as she went to go back to the kitchen._

_AN HOUR LATER..._

_Blue and white orbs appeared with Paige in them and Phoebe opened the front door at the same time that Piper walked into the living room. They looked at each other and then Phoebe sat the items she was carrying at the doorway. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table while Piper grabbed some chocolate chip cookies that she made. She brought them to the table on a plate and then sat down and they began to talk while they ate some of the cookies._

_"So, hows it going with Richard?" Piper asked Paige._

_"He's doing good, I mean, not using his magic." Paige responded shortly while eating a cookie and looking at the table._

_"And I thought you said you weren't going to use magic." Piper said to Paige after a minute._

_"Just around Richard I'm not, I trying to show some support for him." Paige responded hopefully._

_"And how was your vacation with Jason in Hong Kong?" Piper asked Phoebe trying to be changing the topic._

_"Great! We made origami animals, here you go!(pulls out a origami lion and gives to Piper) And had Chinese food and just spent time with each other." Phoebe said dreamily while starring at the ceiling of the manor._

_"Ok, now how has it been here?" Paige asked Piper while looking around the room to see if anything had been changed._

_"Oh, just fine. Wyatt's been doing really good at not orbing things around places and not getting sick much. Leo hasn't been around much. And Chris is still that bitchy whitelighter that the elders assigned to us. But..." Piper started to think in her head instead of out loud._

_"What?" Both Paige and Phoebe asked at the same time. Piper looked at them and went back to her story._

_"There haven't been any attacks by any demons, darklighters, vampires, or others. Heck, our neighbors haven't even been here lately for any reason." Piper told her sisters unsure what that would mean._

_Right when Phoebe was going to say something, there was a loud crash in the attic and Paige grabbed both of her sisters and they were gone in the huge blob of blue and white orbs that appeared in the attic by the door. In the room, there was a man with raven black hair, white-tan skin, and pure red eyes. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and had older looking pants and shoes with a weird knife in his hand. He was facing Chris, who was standing in front of him only three feet and they were both equally far away from the three sisters._

_"Look at this nice house! I'd hate it if you lost it." The man looked around the manor attic then his eyes looked at the sisters,"Ah, the famous Charmed Ones! Hate if you lost this guy!"_

_"What do you want?" Phoebe asked wondering what he was doing there._

_"Ah, so polite," He said sarcastically and looked back at Chris, who looked mad,"But I came for him!"_

_"You should leave right now, or we'll vanquish you!" Piper yelled to the man while throwing her hands up, ready to blow him to bits. He just smiled and started his evil laugh._

_"You don't even know who I am! How are you going to vanquish me? And blowing me up won't work!" The man said and walked one foot closer to Chris while he backed up two feet._

_"Well, I know how to distract you!" Chris yelled to the man while he orbed behind him and grabbed the knife from his hand. The man quickly turned around and smashed Chris into a small end __table making it crush in on itself and Chris was to stunned to get up. Piper waved her hands in the air as he walked up to Chris and nothing happened to him._

_"Do you ever learn?" He said trying to grab Chris but he moved just in time and wasn't grabbed._

_"Cup, knife, book!" Paige shouted and flung anything she could at the man. He just avoided them but was distracted enough that Chris stabbed him with the knife in his shoulder and he let out a scream of agony._

_"You will pay! You will pay!" He screamed while he shimmered out of sight. Chris slowly got up and walked to the book. Flipping through the pages, he found a small paragraph on the man._

_ **Chameleons**  
Chameleons are shapeshifting demons that have the ability to turn into any object, and therefore are useful for obtaining information without being detected. These demons also have the ability to regenerate their extremities and to travel by shimmering._

_**Spell to Vanquish a Chameleon:**  
Evil hiding in plain sight  
I use this spell with all my might  
To stop your changing form and shape  
This vanquish seals your fate_

_"So we have the spell to vanquish him, so...why was he after you?" Paige asked Chris when he looked at the floor._

_"Just a little bit of undercover work, it's nothing." Chris said like it happened all the time._

_"Like in the underworld!" Piper said madly._

_"Bye!" Chris yelled out before they could stop him and orbed out of the attic._

_"Guh, he has got to stop that!" Phoebe said while walking down the stairs and Paige and Piper followed her. When they got to Wyatt's room, Piper went inside and checked on him and the event was forgotten.  
_

**Present time...**

They all were around Chris, who was still on the couch, and got all the pieces out of his back before Leo leaned down. He put his hands above the wounds and his hands began to glow golden light. Nothing happened.

"I don't get it! It should heal!" Leo said while still trying but quit and started again. This time, the spots where the mirror had been and the patch disappeared and Chris breathed in the sudden breathe of air. Getting up slowly with soreness in his back, he looked around. Leo started to come closer but Chris moved back as he came forwards.

"Stay away from me!" Chris shouted in anger.

"Why?" Leo asked while squinting his eyes.

"You know nothing about me! So don't you dare start talking about the things I've done! You don't even know what I've been through!" Chris yelled angerily and orbed away in a fast blob of blue and white orbs.

"Great job Leo! Now we lost our whitelighter!" Paige yelled to Leo and walked away. Piper looked him angerily but didn't say anything and Phoebe just walked by with a look of sadness. Leo looked around and tried to sense Chris. When he did, he orbed out of the manor.

* * *

**All mistakes are mine so...I will continue it! R&R Please!**


	2. Memories

**Chapter two here...ENJOY! Oh, and thanks for all reviews! Supersupersuper Liked so send more! Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

The Golden Gate Bridge was a fascinating scene to someone who could have be on top of it. The cars, pickups, and others vehicles that passed by below it in a river of colors and then the flashing lights created at night. The fresh cool breeze that whistled by and the city life around San Francisco buzzing at a low hum with some other occasional noises. The clear blue crystal cloudless sky and the brilliant bright sunshine that shone down would have made Chris smile and feel better. But today it didn't.

_Today was terrible! What if something happens that I have to tell them the truth? What if they find out who I really am? Would they accept me? Or just throw me out? Or even yet, send me back to the future before I can stop the bad that turns Wyatt?_ Chris was thinking obsessively in his head. He know he shouldn't even care if his family loved him or disowned him, but just the same, it still hurt.

_What if they don't care about you, I mean, Leo healed you but just because he had to. And mo...Piper didn't trust you as she had previously told everyone. God that stung, I should be there watching out for Wyatt right now or better yet, vanquishing some demons but no, I manage to get into a fight and now I'm getting to become a softy! _Chris started to argue in his head while leaning against a pole with his eyes closed. _Ha ha, if Wyatt were here right now, he would say 'Kit, your getting too weak! It's not evil vs. good but it's always been power!'_

_Well, damn it! Wyatt! It's not just that, power means nothing! If only I know who the damn person who changed you was. Why did you change, bro? Ironically, you had everything! You had the whole family, the firepower, and even Excalibur! Damn it! I had nothing! No family, hell, da...Leo didn't believe a single stupid word that I said. I just kept telling him 'Wyatt's evil' but no, he turned around and said 'My son is not evil, your just jealous of him because he's not the useless one'_ Chris looked up with tears rolling down his face and a rejected look that slowly turned to anger that could have rivaled Piper's when she was pissed off._ But no, he blamed me for being his son, and when she di...when the event happened, he blamed me because I 'let' it happen! Hell, just because he's Mr. Almighty, doesn't mean he can just push me down. Then it took two of my cousins, twenty innocents, and my best friend to get murdered for him to even consider that maybe I was telling the truth the whole time. 'I'm sorry' or 'You may have been right' or even 'I should have believed you' never even was said. I mean, he sent me letters my whole stupid life and said he never had the freaking time to even say 'Hello, Chris'. But then he had the time to take Wyatt Up There! Just because he was his golden boy, he wouldn't listen to the word of his own 'accident'._

Soon Chris was remembering a painful memory of when he was six years old.

**Flashback...**

The day had started out pretty great so far. It was Chris' six birthday and Piper along with Paige and Phoebe, were putting up decorations for the party that they were going to have. They weren't inviting any neighbors or friends this year because they wanted it to be special for Chris, who hadn't wanted anyone to come.

"I can't wait until daddy comes!" Chris said excitedly, not quite understanding that Leo wouldn't come just like the previous years on his birthday.

"Yeah, kiddo!" Paige tried to sound happy but knew that it was hopeless cause Leo wouldn't come.

It was ten minutes before the party was to begin when Chris accidentally spilt some apple juice on the front of his shirt and was told to go get a clean one on. Walking up the stairs and into his room, he searched for a new shirt in his messy but yet organized bedroom and found one. Pulling off his wet one and then putting on his clean one, he was starting to walk out of his room when there was a blue and white orb cluster settle on the bed and he turned around. Picking up the letter, he opened it and began to read it.

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't have been there on your sixth birthday. I am super busy with being the head of the Elders and right now I can't come down for a couple of days. Happy Birthday! I'm sorry. Tell your mom and brother that I love them._

_From Leo._

Chris just stood there at the foot of his bed like a zombie and stayed there until five minutes later when Piper walked in. Smiling until she saw her baby standing in a trance, she ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He started to whimper loudly and slowly began to cry on Piper's shoulder until ten minutes later, he just stopped and looked up at his mom. Quickly turning around, he made sure to grab the letter that he had crumpled in his crying state, and he ran down the stairs and ran up to Wyatt. Stopping when he was a foot from his smiling brother, he started shouting.

"Dad! Dad! DAD! DADDY! DADDDDY!" Chris screamed out to the ceiling while tears started down his already red cheeks.

"Dad!" Chris said more quietly then shoved the letter into Wyatt's hands and started to walk away disappointed,"Call him! He said he loves ya, so call for him!"

Piper just came around the corner from the stairs and had heard the last sentence. She ran over to Chris and tried to calm him down but nothing she could have done would have worked to make the pain go away. Chris backed away from her and angerily looked at Wyatt and started up again.

"Call dad! He doesn't give a damn about me so why would he come to my call? Just call him!" Chris was about to burst into an all out rage-fit mode. Wyatt looked sadly from his little brother to his mother back to Chris and reluctantly called for him.

"Dad." Wyatt said quietly once when there suddenly were some blue and white orbs that appeared in front of him. Leo quickly came into sight and bent down wrapping Wyatt in a long hug. Finally stopping, he started talking to him.

"Love you Wyatt. How was your day so far? Did you get the letter that I sent?" Leo asked while not noticing that his own youngest son was in fact, standing only two feet away from him with tears that collected in his green eyes.

"Hello, Leo." Came a cold angry voice behind Leo. Leo looked back, surprised.

"Oh, did you forget that I live here to? But no, I guess not since you hate me and wished I had never been born!" Chris yelled while tears made trails down his red-hot cheeks.

"What? I don't wish th-" Leo started but was stopped short.

"We all know that I was your mistake! So stop pretending!" Chris shouted with anger and pain.

"I never have wi-" Leo tried again.

"Then how come you don't love me!? You never say 'I love you'! You're never here for me!" Chris shouted back to his father.

"That's not tru-" Leo was again interrupted.

"You're always here for mom! For Wyatt! For Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe! Even for the world! But you couldn't care less of what happens to me! You've always wanted me dead because I'm the 'mistake' as you always say!" Chris vented angerily.

"I never said tha-" Leo was stopped there.

"Oh come on! I may be six but I'm not stupid like you think I am. I'm smarter than Wyatt, and the best in my class!" Chris yelled.

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Wyatt!" Leo screamed to Chris while walking up to him,"Don't even try to think your better than my son! Don't ever raise your worthless voice to me!"

"You may say that I'm worthless but at least I'm much better than you!" Chris shouted angrily to his father.

"You will regret that!" Leo said while holding his hand out to Chris, who's eyes widened with fear of what was going to happen. Blue light flooded out of Chris' chest like a river and went onto Leo's hand where it disappeared.

"You will not orb for the next two months so get used to walking and quit being lazy!" Leo said.

"I'm not lazy, Wyatt is!" Chris muttered under his breath and Leo grabbed his arm in a tight grip causing a bruise to show up.

"Get out of my sight, you worthless stupid brat!" Leo yelled at his youngest son while he ran to his bedroom and shut the door. He tried to hold it in but started to sob hardly and soon collapsed on his bed and fell asleep in a few minutes. Unbeknownst to him, his mother came in and changed him then put him gently into the blankets of the bed. She bent down and gently planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving his room.

**Present...**

_And I actually believed him!_ Chris exclaimed sadly. _That is until I noticed Wyatt was acting weird._

**Flashback...**

Chris, who was now ten years old, stepped lightly so that Wyatt wouldn't know that he was being followed. Chris had been woken up at 2:39 in the morning at the sound of the cabinets being opened in the kitchen and decided to investigate what was going on. Getting out of bed and getting dressed in his normal clothes, he silently crept out to the kitchen and saw that everything was fine.

It was just Wyatt who was leaning over something that Chris assumed was a blank piece of paper. But as he came closer, he saw words on the page that he know all to well. Seeing his brother holding something, he thought it was a pencil but Wyatt twisted his hand a little so that Chris got a glimpse of what he was holding. It was a cursed athame and Chris began to feel bitter coldness prickle up his spine. That was not what scared him the most instead it was the look of pure evil on Wyatt's face. His mouth curved up in the corners with a far away look that said it all.

Chris was so scared for his brother that he slowly backed up and went to his room. Once there, he plopped down on his bed and couldn't get back asleep for a few hours.

**Present... **

_Ha, after that I had nightmares of Wyatt's evil look every night for almost a year. My family never know about that night or about my nightmares._ Chris thought dryly in his head. _I guess that's when I trained myself to not show any feelings and hide my pain really well. Until my fourteenth birthday!_

"Chris! Chris! CHRIS PERRY! You get your ass down here before we decide to make you come! We'll vanquish you! GET DOWN HERE! CHRIS PER-" Chris muted Piper's calls and kept thinking.

**Flashback... **

It was Chris' birthday again but nothing really was happening on his special day. It was only his mom and him at the manor because Wyatt was Up There and Leo was nowhere to be found, but Chris didn't care anymore. Chris was in the kitchen with his mom, who was making a small cake for his big day, and he was helping her. When it was all done with the frosting whipped on top, they sat at the table and ate it. It was going great until there was a loud crash in the living room and Piper ran to check it out.

"Stay here!" She yelled before running out. Chris waited and there were loud crackles of fireballs being thrown and his mom blowing up the demons. He finally noticed that it was quiet in the room and walked in. Piper was standing tiredly but was fine besides a few scratches on her face and there were ashes on the floor. Chris was about to go to hug her when a demon flamed into the room behind Piper.

"Behind you, Mom!" Chris shouted but it was too late. The demon already throw a bright red fireball at her and she was hit on the back. She fell to the ground and Chris ran over to her while orbing a knife behind his back. He throw the demon to the wall and stabbed him using his telekinesis and he burst up in flames with a loud scream. Turning around, he put his hands over his mom's back and tried to heal her but nothing happened. He tried over and over again while starting to cry a little.

"It's okay, I'm...okay...love you, peanut!" Piper said painfully before she took her last breath and her eyes lost that look of life. Chris just sat there in a stunned daze until he heard footsteps behind him and he turned. It was Wyatt.

He had a different look about him and Chris noticed this. Wyatt had a black sweat shirt on with other black clothing. His hair was getting long and he had a weird look on his face. Instead of crying or even looking sad, he looked happy that his mom was dead. He turned around and left in black clusters of orbs like a darklighter would.

That's when Leo orbed in and ran over to Piper, and tried to heal her. Realizing that she was already gone, he turned on Chris and got mad at him.

"Why didn't you save her!?" Leo shouted angerily at him. Chris didn't say anything.

"Why did you let this happen?" He screamed in his son's face.

"Your so weak, I'm ashamed to call you my son!" Leo shouted and Chris felt a piece of him shatter.

"I never want to see you again! Get out of my face! You are no longer part of this family!" With that Chris orbed away and Leo grabbed up Piper's body and orbed away.

**Present... **

_After that I lived with my grandpa. _Chris started to say in his head. _Da...Leo blamed me but really it was his and Wyatt's fault. Leo didn't teach me how to heal and by the time he even thought about it, my healing powers disappeared forever. And Wyatt was evil then, I mean, I don't blame him but he sent the demons after me and they killed mom. Then it was good until I was fifteen._

**Flashback... **

The day was like any normal day. Chris woke up early because of his mother's death still plagued his mind. He got dressed and went down stairs where he had a cup of coffee with his grandpa.

"You have another-" He asked Chris but was interrupted.

"Yep." Chris replied shortly. They both sat there at the table and both were in deep thought about different things. There came a loud knock on the door that made both of them jump. They ran over to the door and when they opened it, Phoebe collapsed on the porch. They grabbed her and took her into the house where they laid her on a couch. She had scars on her face and all over her arms and legs but the worst thing was that she had a huge red bloody patch on her chest that was missing some skin. Grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding, Chris put it gently on her and started to ask her something.

"Aunt Phoebe, what happened?" Chris asked scaredly.

"We...we were attacked. Your brother...bro..." She started to say but started to run out of breath and had to take a few deep breaths to continue,"He attacked us!"

"Brother!" Chris said sadly but with a little bit of anger.

"You have to...to..." Phoebe grabbed him and he looked at her questionably,"You have to lead the Resistance!"

Chris looked like he had just been stabbed in the gut with a cursed athame.

"You have to! Your family needs you! We all need you!" Phoebe told him.

"I'm not strong enough, if I can't even kill a demon then how am I supposed to save our family?" Chris asked like he was lost.

"You are the strongest person I know," When Chris looked at her with a 'yeah right' look, she continued telling him,"You may not be able to defeat twenty demons at once like Wyatt but you are smarter then that. You can make spells fast and they usually don't backfire on you and you're great at making potions."

She started to cough some and after a few minutes, she started to talk again.

"You have to stop him! He is smart but you are smarter." Phoebe said starting to close her eyes.

"Noooo, you can't died! Damn it! I already lost mom and I can't lose you too!" Chris started crying while doing everything to make her get better.

"Chris...brains can win this! You don't need to be able to fight very well because you can learn different ways to use your powers and can also find better ways to hide innocents and family from Wyatt" Phoebe trying to convince Chris.

"Alright, I'll do it. For you, for the world, for mom, and for Wyatt!" Chris said looking determined.

"Love you, babe." Phoebe said before she closed her eyes for the last time and relaxed onto the couch. Chris looked at his aunt with tears rolling down his face and his grandpa came over and hugged him while they both weeped over her death.

**Present... **

_She was right. _Chris said in his head with a little bit of a laugh._ I did out smart Wyatt a ton of times! I remember a song that Wyatt and I loved to listen to when we were younger._

**Flashback... **

The two brothers, Wyatt being ten and Chris being eight, were sitting on the couch in the manor when one of their favorite songs came on the radio. They both got up to move to the music and began singing to it.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_  
_To go back to a place much simpler than this_  
_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_  
_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_  
_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_  
_You get another hand soon after you fold_  
_And when your plans unravel in the sand_  
_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_  
_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_  
_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_  
_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, somebody take me back to the days_  
_Before this was a job, before I got paid_  
_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_  
_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_  
_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_  
_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes_  
_Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days_

_Before the politics that we call the rap game_  
_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_  
_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_  
_But this is for the hater, what's up,Bobby Ray_

_So can I get a wish to end the politics?_  
_And get back to the music that started this shit_  
_So here I stand, and then again I say_  
_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now_  
_Wish right now, wish right now_

_I could really use a wish right now_  
_I, I, I could really use a wish right now_  
_Like shooting stars_  
_A wish, a wish right now_

**Present...**

That song always made Chris smile and it didn't fail him this time either. Soon, he had his composure back and decided to check in the Charmed Ones. He stood up, looked at the amazing sights around, and was gone in a flash of blue and white orbs.

* * *

**That's a lot of memories for this chapter! I don't own Charmed or the song, which is called Airplanes by B.O.B. It's just a meaningful song to me and I decided to use it for this story! Please REVIEW! Pwease Pwease!**


	3. Chameleon

**I'm writing my stories all because of my imagination and of course, reviews! So thanks for the reviews! There better be more coming! Okay, I officially bored you so...back to chapter three! I do NOT own Charmed! **

* * *

Yellow-white old candles littered the floor in the attic in the shape of a star. They were all lit with a tiny flicker of fire and had wax that slowly dripped down the sides onto the wooden floor. There was the sound of high heels clattering on the floor and it began to get to a faster and faster pace until it was like a rhythm that just kept getting faster. The three sisters were in the attic where they sat on the sofa that was at the back of the room.

"Damn whitelighter!" Paige said to no one in particular.

"You sure that we have to do this?" Phoebe asked while she got off the sofa and began to pace.

"Yes, yes we do Phoebe." Piper told her calmly before looking at a piece of paper that she held in her hands.

"There's no other way?" Phoebe asked Piper while pacing faster than she had been.

"There's no other way." Piper stated again with the same calmness.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Why what?" Piper asked Phoebe while she already knew why.

"Why do we have to do this?" Phoebe asked anxiously while looking a bit scared.

"We went over this, like ten times now! We need to-" Paige started to say but was stopped when Phoebe started to walk faster.

"I know, I know!" Phoebe said fastly.

"Then why do you just keep asking?" Paige asked because she was getting a little irritated of her older sister asking the same questions over and over.

"Sorry, it's just that I think we should give him time to be alone." Phoebe said nervous some.

"He has had enough time." Piper said calmly while looking at her.

"Yeah, he has," Paige continued Piper's thoughts out loud,"And why are you so nervous?"

"Everyone needs their own privacy now and then." Phoebe tried to convince her sisters but knew she failed when they just looked at her.

"FINE! I don't want to deal with his emotions right now!" Phoebe shouted quickly while getting it off of her chest and pacing even faster.

"Wha?" Paige asked her while being a little dumbfounded at what she said because she hadn't thought that was what she was going to say.

"This whole empathy thing is KILLING ME! He had so much anger, hurt, pain, and hate in his emotions that I thought that I'd die from it!" Phoebe told them honestly.

"Stop your pacing before you put a hole in the floor and sit on the couch." Piper told her younger sister while patting the cushion beside her and Phoebe sat down.

"We need him to get his ass down here!" She yelled at the ceiling put knew that he wouldn't come to that.

"But do we have to do thi-" Phoebe once again tried to ask them.

"Yes, we need to cast the To Call a Lost Witch spell...but we need to change it a little to work for a whitelighter." Piper stated.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Paige started to ask to her two older sisters. They never noticed that while they were talking, Chris had orbed in behind them with his bright blue and white orbs that dispatched as soon as he touched the floor.

"Well..." Phoebe held the Book of Shadows in her hands and found the spell that she wanted,"We can write it down and then change it."

She grabbed a pencil and a notebook after she got up from the sofa and came back to write the spell down. She wrote it down and it said:

_Power of the witches rise  
__Course unseen across the skies  
__Come to us who call you near  
__Come to us and settle here._

They sat there and changed the words to make it work right. It said:

_Power of the whitelighters rise  
__Course orbing across the skies  
__Come to us who call you near  
__Come to us and settle here._

All three got off of the sofa and went by the star of candles until they stood side by side. They held each other's hands and began the spell.

_Power of the whitelighters rise  
Course orbing across the skies  
Come to us_-

They were chanting when Chris stepped up behind them.

"You looking for me?" Chris asked but already knew that they were.

"Ahhh!" Piper shouted out before she fell over backwards and her sisters fell with her. Chris tried to suppress the laugh he had coming and almost succeeded until Paige quickly got up and accidentally fell over once again.

"Ha ha." Chris still tried to stop it but couldn't,"Ha HA HA HA!"

"Who are you laughing at?" Paige asked him with a look of 'don't-you-dare-laugh-at-me' on her face that only made Chris end up laughing harder. Paige got up from the floor and orbed behind Chris.

"HEY!" Paige shouted to Chris' back and got what she wanted.

"Ahhh!" Chris shouted out then 'accidentally' fell onto his face.

"That's what you get for scaring us, mister." Piper said after she got off of the floor and came over to him while he pushed himself off of the floor. Getting off the floor, he started to back away from the three sisters, which they didn't notice. He went over to the Book of Shadows that was on it's usual pedestal and pretended to be interested in what was in the book.

_I've read this book a million times so I have everything in here remembered by heart._

"Are you even looking at the book?" Phoebe asked suddenly but then put her hands to her mouth.

"Ya, why?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes a little bit.

"I don't know, maybe it's this empath thing!" Phoebe replied while thinking.

_Crap! I need more of that empathy blocking potion or she's going to find out about me! Then they all would find out about me! That can't happ-_

His thoughts were cut short when Phoebe went over to him and barely touched his shoulder. He jumped but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. All except for Phoebe. Before she could say anything, Piper started to talk.

"Where were you?" She asked while expecting an answer.

"Nowhere." Chris replied while focusing straight at any spot but Piper.

"Nowhere is not the answer that I happen to be looking for." Piper said getting into her 'no-nonsense' mode.

_I thought I would miss that, but now I just realized that I would have been fine without. It's funny, my mum was the only one who could make me feel guilty when I lied and she still can do it._

"Uh, around places." Chris replied then tried to change the topic,"So where's Leo?"

"Nice try," Piper said while looking at him,"And I don't know where he is. Now where were you?"

"Here and there." Chris decided to answer and still didn't look at Piper.

"Better not have been in the Underworld...again." Piper added after remembering that he had been there the day before.

"It doesn't matter." Chris replied and wanted to add 'it never did' but choose not to.

"It does to matter when you have been gone for hours." Piper tried not to yell at him but she was not known to hold her temper all that well.

"How long?" Chris asked unsure if it had been hours or minutes.

"About six hours." Piper replied.

"That long," Chris started to talk quietly to himself and the three sisters only caught parts of it,"That's too long. Stupid me! Stupid me! Something could have happened to them. Something could of happened and I wouldn't have been there to stop it. What if she got hurt? What if Wyatt got hurt? Wyatt? Oh, Wyatt!"

Chris stood there thinking while he stared at Book of Shadows but didn't really see it. All he could see was his mother dying, Leo's letters of apologizes, and his brother, Wyatt, taking over the world while also killing anyone who got in his way. All the people he loved most were gone except Wyatt and Leo, but Leo really didn't count as family or even as needing protecting.

Chris' eyes widened and he suddenly came out of his trance about his past. He quickly ran for the door of the attic with the three sisters following closely behind him.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked while running down the stairs to Wyatt's room.

"What?" Piper asked confused as to what he had asked her.

"Where's Wyatt?!" Chris yelled this time while he continued to go to Wyatt's room.

"He's in his room." Piper replied while looking at at Chris with suspicion.

They rounded the corner of the doorway and went inside to Wyatt's room. Chris went over to the crib where Wyatt should have been but what was there wasn't Wyatt. It was a baby pacifier. Standing back, Chris went to tell the three sisters to move back when there was glow of red that changed into a person.

"We have your twice-blessed son!" The same Chameleon that Chris had stabbed yesterday said,"If you want the brat back, your going to give the 'saboteur' to us."

"What? Who the heck is the 'saboteur'?" Paige asked while she looked around.

"Where's my baby!?" Piper shouted angerily to the man.

"He is right down stairs." The man said and grabbed her arm. They both disappeared in a wave of shimmers and Chris, Phoebe, and Paige quickly ran down the stairs and went into the living room as fast as they could. When they finally got there, they saw twenty demons standing in the room with the leader holding Wyatt. There were four darklighters, six executioner demons, two bounty hunters, eight shapeshifters, and the chameleon who had Wyatt.

"What do you want?" Piper shouted as she joined the group of three after the man let go of her.

"Oh, so narrow-minded," He said while smiling evilly,"But you know what I want. The 'saboteur' is who we will take unless you want this brat gone forever."

"Who's the 'saboteur' anyways?" Paige asked. The man was about to answer when Chris stepped forward in front of the group.

"Your fight is with me and not them. So Leave Them ALONE!" Chris said with each word getting louder.

"Could this be? The famous weak little whitelighter from the future trying so hard to protect a worthless little brat." The man said when Chris stepped forward another step.

"This doesn't concern them," Chris replied while he pointed at the three sisters and then Wyatt,"I'm the 'saboteur' and you want me! Remember me! I destroyed your 'empire' or rather the tiny little army you had. You have no chance against The Charmed Ones, so Back OFF."

"Oh, so protective of them. Well, you won't be around to see them so-" The man started but Chris walked closer.

"I'll go with you." Chris said sadly.

"No Chris, we'll stop him!" Paige shouted to Chris but he just looked at her. He walked over to the man and stood in front of him.

"Wyatt goes free!" Chris looked at the man and went to grab Wyatt.

"I decided that I would take both!" The man said then laughed evilly but didn't see the look on Chris' face.

"Let HIM GO!" Chris said angerily while holding his hand in the air.

"Oh, I'm so scared." The man mocked Chris,"This little weak puny worthless whitelighter thinks he can even think about harming me."

"I've been called that all my life so your dumb words hold no power over me." Chris stated while crossing his arms.

"Your not even worth my time. I've got better things to do then play around with your boring games." Chris said.

"Is he trying to get us killed?" Phoebe asked her two sisters.

"Your such a loser." The man stated then went to stab Wyatt with the same knife that he had gotten stabbed with. Chris moved his hand into a fist and the man looked at him with wide eyes before he started to choke from the pressure of Chris' telekinetic hold on his throat.

"Wyatt!" Chris shouted to his baby big brother when the man had lost his tight grip on him. Blue and white orbs surrounded Wyatt and he appeared in Chris' arms. Chris throw the man to the wall and ran over to three sisters when there suddenly were a lot of arrows, fireballs, and other objects that could harm them flying towards them.

"Wyatt, danger!" Chris shouted out and Wyatt's blue shield came up right before any of the objects could have hit anyone in the group.

Soon, they all began to attack demons from inside of Wyatt's shield. Piper blew five demons up, Phoebe used her empathy to send their attacks back at them, and Paige orbed the objects thrown at them back at them. When they were all vanquished, Wyatt sensed that the danger was over and his shield dropped open. They all walked out of the spot they had been in to see ashes spread out on the floor.

Everyone started to relax except for Chris who just looked around to make sure that there was no one else there. He was standing close to Piper's left side when he noticed a darklighter shoot an arrow at her. Chris pushed Piper over fastly before crumpling to the ground with a cry of pain. Paige looked up fast from Piper and Chris when she noticed what had happened.

"Bow!" The crossbow that the guy was holding disappeared from him and reappeared in her hands. She wasted no time and quickly shot him which made him burst into flames with a loud scream.

"CHRIS!" Piper shouted when she got up from the floor and saw that he wasn't moving to get up. Paige and Phoebe quickly ran over to them.

"We have to take the arrow out!" Paige shouted while kneeling down before Chris, who was sweating really heavily like he had just ran a marathon in minutes.

"Mmhmmhm." Chris moaned, which made Piper's maternal side come out to him.

"It's ok." Piper replied to a now growing restless Chris.

"Mom." He cried out weakly under his breath and Piper felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly sat onto the floor and pulled Chris onto her lap so that his head was resting on her chest. At first he tried to pull away from her embrace but then gave into it when he realized that it was pointless to do other wise. Paige leaned over and carefully but quickly ripped the arrow out of his right side. Chris barely let out a gasp which wasn't a good sign.

"Chris? CHRIS?" Piper called out and when she received no answer, she called out to the ceiling,"Leo! LEO! LEO! Get your ass down here right now!"

Nothing happened and Piper looked like she was going to blow up the house before to long.

"Get your ASS down HERE LEO! Wyatt needs you," Piper faked then continued,"WYATT NEEDS YOU LEO!"

All of a sudden, blue and white orbs came up out of nowhere and Leo ran to baby Wyatt, who was sitting in Phoebe's arms with a look of sadness even though he didn't really understand what was going on. Seeing that Wyatt was safe, Leo turned around to look at his ex-wife, whose back was to him so that Chris was concealed from Leo's sight. Leo started to slowly walk over to Piper when she shouted at him.

"LEO! Get your ass over here now!" Piper yelled with a bit of anxiety in her voice. Leo walked faster then he had been earlier and reached her. Rounding Piper, he finally saw Chris, who was sitting on her lap with his head on her chest and began to feel a bit of burning hate at both of them.

"Leo! Stop staring with your mouth open and heal!" Piper shouted angerily.

Then he finally noticed that there was a huge splotch of crimson red blood on the front of Piper's shirt. He reached over to heal Piper but she just smacked his hand away.

"You idiot! NOT ME! HIM!." Piper shouted while she pointed to Chris, who now was barely breathing because of the poison running through his veins. Leo leaned over him and the familiar golden glow appeared making the blood begin to disappear as if it was never there which also made his skin heal.

"Cut that a little close." Chris said quietly which surprised everyone."Now I really know where I get my brains from."

"A thank you would have been nice." Leo stated with a bit of heat to it.

"Thanks." Chris said with earnest feelings.

"What's up with the two of you?" Leo asked them.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked while wondering what he was getting at.

"Why are you two so close?" Asking Piper then turning to Chris,"Are you trying to steal my wife!?"

"What?" Chris weakly asked because he wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"Are you two in l..." Leo tried to say but was stuck on the last part,"Are you two falling in love?"

Chris looked up confused at Leo but then realized where he was at. He began to develop a pink blush in his cheeks then tried to get up from Piper's lap but collapsed because he wasn't strong enough to get up. He began to show his embarrassment by having his cheeks turn a bright red while he simply just looked down at the floor.

"EWWWW!" Piper shouted out.

"I second that!" Paige said from where she was standing.

"Anyways, what happened?" Leo asked slowly while looking at Chris suspiciously.

"Well, we were in the attic," Paige started the story,"Trying to summon our whitelighter. He appeared out of nowhere behind us, scared us but I got him back. These demons showed up with that guy from before and they had Wyatt. Chris talked to him and did some weird thing which made the guy let go of Wyatt. Wyatt orbed to Chris and Chris yelled out to Wyatt so that he used his shield to save us."

"He did what?!" Leo shouted angerily while looking at Paige then Chris.

"He got Wyatt to orb to him and then got Wyatt to use his shield." Paige replied.

"He has no right to do tha-" Leo started.

"Well, _he _is right here. I am not an object to be talked about." Chris said with more strength than what he looked like he had,"And if I hadn't been there, Wyatt would have an athame in his face."

"If you hadn't been destroying demons by random, then Wyatt would never had been almost kidnapped!" Leo shouted at Chris.

"Someone would have been after him anyways." Chris muttered under his breath.

"What did you say!?" Leo asked loudly to Chris.

"Someone comes after him anyways." Chris said softly.

"So? There's always someone coming to get him." Leo said with angry look on his face.

"Well this time they get him." Chris stated while gathering the strength to orb. He disappeared in blue and white sparks that headed to the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to grab his orb trail?" Phoebe asked Leo while looking at the orbs.

"Nah, I'll just wait for them to end." Leo said and everyone looked at him confused. Soon the orbs went close to the ceiling but lowered with Chris came out from a few feet in the air. Not being able to do anything, he hit the floor on his back with a thud. He just laid there trying to stay awake and not pass out.

"What happened?" Paige asked Leo.

"As you should know, when a whiteligher gets too weakened by a poisoned dark arrow, they can't orb. But..." Leo suddenly stopped.

"What?" Piper asked.

"With how weakened Chris was, he should not even have been able to talk much less orb." Leo stated.

"Geez, thanks Leo." Chris said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what were you saying earlier?" Paige said while standing impatiently.

"How do they get Wyatt?" Phoebe asked him.

"What happens to him?" Piper asked him with some fear in her voice.

"Wyatt gets captured, I don't know how they get him, and he doesn't die." Chris stated which gave him a smile from Piper but he know that it was going to change,"He kinda tu..."

"What? What happens to him?" Piper asked.

"He kinda turns evil." Chris winced at the last part.

"He what?" Piper shouted at Chris in anger but mostly shock.

"He turns evil." Chris said quietly while not meeting Piper's eyes.

"My baby will never be evil!" Piper shouted in anger,"My baby would never change."

"Well, he does." Chris said with the same voice volume.

"He won't! And how do we know that you don't take over the world?" Piper shouted at Chris,"Maybe your the one who tries to take Wyatt."

"WHAT!?" Chris asked in shock.

"Ever since you came, you've been nothing but trouble. You lie, manipulate us, and even use Wyatt for your little games. And you have the nerve to call Wyatt evil!" Piper shouted angerily.

"It's not a game, it's real life." Chris retorted back at Piper.

"Chris, I never want to-" Piper was interrupted by Chris, who was being to shake his head.

"No! Your not going to say it! Your not saying it! Don't you dare say it." Chris said with his eyes beginning to become shiny.

"I never want to see you again, Chris." Piper looked at him,"So get your things out of this house and out of P3!"

"Piper-" Chris started but was stopped.

"No, Chris. Now just leave!" Piper shouted. Chris looked to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and back to Piper with a look of rejection and hurt, which no one noticed. He stood there for a minute with tears starting to collect in his eyes but no one noticed that either.

"I'm sorry." Chris said quietly while looking at the floor. After he said that, he orbed out in a hurry.

"Damn whitelighter." Paige repeated what she had said earlier.

* * *

**That was kinda sad so I'll try to make the next end happy. Or somewhat...neutral? Anyways, review to me!  
**

**Because reviews are like orbing is to a whitelighter. It's really needed.**


	4. Breakdown

**Thanks for the reviews so here is the next chapter. The sisters and Leo should learn a lot in this. Piper is already pregnant for the heck of not having to force it which means that they went to the ghostly plane or where ever but no one knows about Chris.**

* * *

Three days went by and nobody had seen or heard from Chris but no one really cared much and life went on like normal for them. Phoebe was still giving advice and talking to Jason, who was in Hong Kong, on the phone and Paige still was on her quest for 'happiness' on her temp jobs and helping Richard with not using his magic. Leo stayed Up There still but came down to spend time with his ex-wife and his son Wyatt. Piper went back to her club to manage it.

That morning, everyone left the manor to go to their own lives and their jobs. Piper went to the club after she dropped Wyatt off at daycare and went through the front doors of P3. Being so early in the morning, she doubted that anyone would have been there because the club was not open until late at night. She started sorting through all of her beverages that she would be selling and then remembered that she had never checked to see if Chris had left or not. She slowly walked over to the back room in her club and opened the door while taking in a deep breath before walking inside.

Inside, the room was just like she remembered it to be. There were posters that covered all of the walls and a desk off to one corner with the sofa in the far back of the room. Piper walked over to the desk that had stacks of papers on it like a teacher's school desk would normally have. Piper walked behind the desk and looked at a map that was laid out on the desk. It had four columns on the sides which were labeled Demon, Witch, Cross-Breed, and Friends.

"Well, he's been busy." Piper stated to herself quietly then looked at the friends list and started to laugh,"Elders? At least he doesn't trust them either."

"Yeah, I don't." Came a tired voice from behind Piper and she turned quickly to see Chris leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a sad smile upon his face after hearing Piper say that.

"And before you ask, no, I haven't been staying here." Chris added quickly before Piper could say anything.

"You shouldn't be here." Piper stated while looking at him.

"I just-" Chris was interrupted.

"I had said for you to leave." Piper said with a bit of anger creeping into her voice.

"I don't-" Chris was again stopped.

"You don't what? You don't realize that you put my son at risk? You don't seem to stop getting your nose in my life." Piper shouted with growing anger at Chris,"Last time I checked, I was free to date Greg, have a normal life, and I don't need a lying manipulator ruining my life!"

"I was just protecting you-" Chris said in a shaky voice.

"Protecting me?" Piper looked at him with dislike,"What are you 'protecting' me from! Now you are sounding exactly like Leo and as much as I love him, I don't like you!"

"I was trying to save you the heartbreak of love." Chris spat back at her in a low angry voice that soon lost its bitterness,"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?!" Piper shouted a second time and empty glass that was in the room shattered into a million pieces,"Why should you care?! Your not family!"

Chris just looked at her with a sad rejected look while he stood by the doorway.

"My family does not include you!" Piper shouted at Chris, who looked close to crying,"My family does not lie, manipulate, and use each other."

"I didn't mean-" Chris started.

"I hate you!" Piper shouted out to Chris and she didn't see the look of defeat on his expression,"I hate you! If you ever come around anyone that is related to me somehow, you'll regret it! And if I ever see you again or if you go around Wyatt again, I'll blow your ass Down There!"

She had no idea that by doing that, he would die because he was half-whitelighter and half-witch. Chris was not expecting that to have been said so he looked at the floor in defeat.

"Sorry." Chris apologized with tears starting to fall down his pink-colored cheeks.

"SORRY!?" Piper shouted and a poster on the wall blow up,"Sorry is when you drop something and it gets broke. Sorry is when you accidentally shut a door in someone's face. You have no right to be sorry! You used my son for his shield! You're the evil that turns him! NOW GET OUT!"

"Sorry." Chris said in almost sobbing voice before orbs consumed him and in a bright flash was gone. Piper looked around and then started out the door to go back to the manor. She looked up at the ceiling and know he would hear her.

"You're no longer our whitelighter so go somewhere else! We don't need you or your help!" Piper shouted then left.

* * *

The next ten days were uneventful in the Halliwell manor. Leo still came down every now and then, Paige was still on her temp job, Phoebe had been in Hong Kong for a few days but came back, and Piper went back to her normal routine. Chris never showed up and he wasn't talked about either. Piper hadn't told them about the fight or rather, her yelling at Chris ten days ago in her club and no one know about it.

All three sisters were sitting in the kitchen at noon. They were taking a lunch break and were talking.

"So, have you stayed on the same temp job or did you try something else?" Piper asked Paige.

"I am doing the same job." Paige replied.

"I'm shocked that our sister could keep the same temp job for this long." Phoebe said with a hint of a teasing tone.

"I just haven't found my innocent who needs to be saved yet." Paige stated.

"Are you sure that an innocent needs to be saved there? I mean, what temp job are you doing?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Pet care and I've just noticed something." Paige stated to her sisters while eating a sandwich that she was holding.

"And that is?" Piper asked.

"In all of my jobs," Phoebe glared at her because she know what she was going to say,"I mean, all of my jobs after I became an active witch, they all involved magic. In the packing temp job, our little blue Gremlin buddies pushed over boxes of fruit. In dog walking, one of my dogs spoke to me and he became a person. What dog turns into a human!?"

When they just looked at her, she continued on with her reasons.

"Then I worked at that one house and guess what! I get stuck in the middle of the feud of two magical families." Paige continued.

"Yeah, so?" Piper asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Paige asked,"Magic is in all of my jobs!"

"And?" Phoebe asked instead this time.

"Ever since Chris left, nothing happens. I am stuck on the same temp job because there has not been anyone or anything to save. And there hasn't been any demon attacks on the manor."

"Yeah, you have a point there. No demon has attacked the house in a long time." Piper spoke up.

"Where is Chris? I wonder if he's ok." Phoebe asked but got both guilty and angry vibes from Piper,"What happened Piper?"

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Piper tried to make it seem like she didn't know anything.

"You can't hide from an empath, sis." Phoebe stated to Piper,"So spill."

"Alright! Chris and I kinda got into an argument." Piper stated.

"That's not what happened," Phoebe asked while looking at Piper,"You didn't have an argument, did you?"

"No," Piper looked like she regretted what she was going to say next,"I yelled my head off at Chris and kind of threatened to blow him up."

"Why should that be so horrible, I mean, he's just gonna be able to materialize. You've done it to Leo a lot." Phoebe said to Piper.

"Yeah, she has." Came a voice behind all three sisters and they turned to see Leo standing there without his golden elder robe on.

"Hey, Leo." Piper said while not trying to look surprised,"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you three." Leo said then looked at Piper,"Chris is missing."

"What?!" All three sisters shouted out at the same time.

"How do you know he's missing?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"We haven't heard or seen him in ten days, us elders can't sense him, and there's been a lot of talk in world of magic." Leo responded.

"Well maybe he's working with demons." Piper was quick to accuse.

"Now Piper, we don't know if he is working with them-" Leo started but Piper gave him her death glare,"You know that I don't like or trust him anymore then you girls do but he is still a person."

"Why are you here?" Piper asked with some animosity.

"I need your help to find him." Leo told them and know what was coming next.

"No! I'm not helping to find that...that lair." Piper said with disgust.

"Piper, what if he's hurt?" Paige asked Piper before Leo could say anything,"I know you don't like him right now but what if he's seriously hurt."

"So, he can lie his way out of it." Piper stated with no remorse.

"But if he dies," Paige continued,"I know you would be regretting not helping finding him. Have you ever maybe just thought for once, that Chris may be an innocent? Maybe that's why I haven't found my innocent. It's Chris!"

"There's not much that could kill him." Piper stated quickly,"And if anything, Chris is not innocent! He's a demon! He has to be!"

"I'm not so sure." Leo stated then continued,"I really don't think he's full whitelighter."

"Ah ha!" Piper shouted suddenly,"I think he's part demon!"

"Wait, how do you think he's part whitelighter?" Phoebe asked because she had some reasons of how he showed that he was a half-whitelighter.

"Well, when Piper shouted to blow him up-" Leo started but was interrupted.

"I'm still temped." Piper said shortly.

"I not sure if you should do that," At Piper's look, he continued,"I think that since he may not be full whitelighter, that if you blew him up he'd...he'd..."

"He'd what?" Piper asked.

"He'd die." Leo stated sadly.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said with shock,"That's probably some of the reason he hasn't been around anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's all." Paige said then turned to Piper,"What did he do before he orbed away?"

"Nothing that I rem..." Piper started but widened her eyes,"I think he cried."

"There's more to this than meets the eyes." Paige said while squinting her eyes in thought.

"I agree," Leo turned from Paige to all three sisters,"But right now we need to find him."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Phoebe asked while starting to go to the phone. Picking up the phone and then putting her finger to her lips, she dialed a number into the phone. It began to ring and there was a voice coming from it but no one could hear who it was or what they were saying.

"Hey Elise...Yeah, I know...Sorry, I really can't come in today...I know I was there earlier but...I can just write the column at home and then come by and give it to you...Oh! Thanks. Bye Elise."

Phoebe hung up the phone and started to walk up the stairs to realize that no one was following her. Turning around, she looked at the three people who hadn't moved from where they had been a few minutes before.

"Come on people," Phoebe said then walked up the stairs,"We need to cast that spell we made earlier and I really can't do it alone."

Paige and Piper snapped out of the stated they in and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What did you want me to do?" Leo shouted up to the three sisters.

"You should come up because we have no idea what we going to find. But can you orb Wyatt to Sheila's for a little?" Piper shouted down to him without stopping,"I called her a minute ago and she said it was ok."

"Sure," Leo replied then orbed to Wyatt's room, grabbed him in his arms and before he orbed out, shouted,"I'll be right back!"

All three sisters ran into the attic and soon had all of the candles lit in a star shape.

"It's funny." Paige stated while staring at the candles without really seeing them,"We make the spell and try to use it. But no, he shows up. Now we are going to do it and he will actually have to come."

"Yeah, I know." Phoebe said before the sound of jingles and a blob of orbs touched down to reveal Leo.

"Ok, let's get this show going!" Paige shouted out sort of hyper-happily and the three sisters stood together looking at a piece of paper.

"Wait!" Leo interrupted them,"Wait!"

"I know we don't like him that much," Leo saw the look that Piper gave him,"Especially Piper. But please remember not to harm him right away."

"That also means," Piper was about to open her mouth to say something,"No blowing him up!"

"Fine!" All three said at the same time while Piper gave Leo her death glare.

Leo stepped back and the three went back to their spell.

**Power of the whitelighters rise**  
**Course orbing across the skies**  
**Come to us who call you near**  
**Come to us and settle here.**

At first nothing seemed to happen.

"Well, that worked real great." Paige retorted sarcastically but didn't move.

"I thought something would have happened." Phoebe said looking around.

"Maybe you need to add the last part where you do that blood summoning." Leo thought out loud as he looked at each of them.

"Yeah, but he's not a witch!" Phoebe stated while looking straight at Leo, "How are we going to do that?"

"You just need to fix the wording so that a whitelighter can come." Leo stated calmly.

"You're the best Leo," Leo looked shocked then became confused, "You always know how to motivate us and make us feel like we can do anything!"

"Thanks." Leo replied with a bit of a blush showing.

"Okay, Paige we need to replace some words in the blood summoning spell so that we don't have to use blood." Looking at Piper, who looked really angry like she was going to blow something up, she grabbed her shoulders, "And you, are going to calm down so that you don't blow up the first thing that walks through the door or shows up from the spell."

Paige orbed a stack of paper and two pens into her hand with a wave of blue orbs and sat on the couch where Piper and Phoebe now sat. Taking the papers and the pens, Paige and Phoebe started changing the spell so that they could get Chris back.

**Blood to blood, I summon thee  
Blood to blood, return to me**

"So if we change this...then change that to this." The two spoke quietly to each other while Piper sat calming down.

"Got it!" Paige shouted after ten minutes and all three got up to cast it.

**Whitelighter to witch, I summon thee  
Whitelighter to witch, return to we**

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it wasn't suppose to happe-" Piper started to say but couldn't finish.

There was a brilliant bright flash of white light that would have blinded everyone if they had not covered and closed their eyes and as soon as it came, it was gone. All of the candles were blown out from the force of the wind that lashed out. It was pitch black without the candles.

"Turn on the lights." Phoebe said and Leo went over to the light switch and flipped on the lights. No one was prepared for what was going to be seen.

In the middle of the star made of candles, laid a now dirty bloody Chris. His clothing were in bad shape, there were holes with burn marks, cuts that had blood on them, and even chunks of fabric were missing. Chris was in worse shape than his clothes. He had numerous small cuts on his arms, legs, and forehead like someone had deliberately put them there with a knife. He had painful-looking bruises on his torso and one on his right cheek where he had been punched more than once. He also had a deep gash on his left side that was bleeding heavily and he was barely breathing.

"Oh my GOD!" Phoebe shouted out when she could talk.

"HEAL HIM!" Piper shouted out to Leo who ran over to Chris and sat down on his knees. Stretching his hands out to Chris' left side, the golden glow came out and began to heal Chris of his wounds.

"Hmm." Leo sighed while still healing Chris.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked Leo while staring at Chris.

"He's been harmed to much to be healed completely," Leo stated and quit trying to heal him after awhile,"He has malnutrition, dehydration, and those cuts aren't new, at least not all of them are."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked Leo.

"It means-" Leo was interrupted.

"That I have been scarred before." Chris answered weakly while everyone else looked at him in surprise.

"What? How?" Phoebe asked with a confused gaze.

"Ah, Au..." Chris taught his slip before anyone noticed,"Phoebe, always the curious one of the group. You want the truth?"

"Hell, yeah we want the truth." Piper said madly.

"Don't blame me if you hear something you don't like." Chris said while trying to sit up,"These scars? Wyatt did them."

"You're lying again!" Piper shouted out while she took a step forward.

"I wish I was," Chris looked at Piper with pained eyes,"But Wyatt did this to me."

"Before you say a damned thing," Piper was about ready to shout at Chris,"Would you please hear me out?"

After nods from everybody in the room, he continued.

"Wyatt did many bad things. He did worse than what he did to me. He exposed magic to the whole damn world so if you weren't caught by Wyatt and his minions then you were slaughtered or sold back to Wyatt by witch hunters, random demons, and even witches and mortals. Friends turned on friends, lovers got broken up, families never existed anymore. I wasn't lying when I said that I never got to know my family. Hell, I had to turn on my best friend because he turned into a power hungry monster who killed his family without any remorse. I was lucky, Wyatt tortured me, he cut these scars on me until they could no longer be healed and tried to get me to join his side." Chris stated quickly.

"Wyatt wasn't always like that. We were best friends and you could even say that we were brothers. Wyatt protected me when I was picked on, did everything with me when my dad abandoned me for his job, and even stood up for me when my dad got angry at me, especially when he got in his 'you're useless'...mode." Chris said with a faraway look.

"Then Wyatt slowly changed for the worse. He became overprotective of 'his' friends and family. He was possessive of people and if those people got hurt then he would punish the people who harmed those people. He became corrupt by power and started to believe that who ever had the most power won." Chris looked at them sadly,"The most powerful witch in the world and he still wanted more power than the world had to offer. He was poisoned, his mind was twisted into believing about power over the good vs evil morals."

"Why didn't someone in the family come back? Or better yet, why didn't one of us come back?" Piper asked what everyone was wondering.

"I was the only one." Chris said shortly.

"Someone in the family should have been sent." Piper stated while looking around the room.

"I was the only one!" Chris shouted angrily with a temper that matched Piper's,"When will you get it though your thick heads? I was the only one! I was the only one who even CARED! Everyone else wanted to kill him! You know what?"

Before anyone could open their mouths, he continued with tears collected in his eyes.

"Everyone else in the family died! Everyone else!" Chris shouted at them while pacing the floor in circles,"The whole family died! And I was with them when it happened! The Charmed Ones murdered like sitting ducks and the rest of the family went into hiding! But they were all found and killed in more painful ways then you could ever imagine! Imagine! Imagine a little girl just five not only getting her neck snapped in half but she was beaten until he finally murdered her! And I couldn't do anything! I couldn't heal! I couldn't stop him! He destroyed MY family, the only people I cared about in the whole world and he murdered them!"

"Then why did you come only to save him?" Leo asked with suspicion.

"He once was good. He's meant to be good. It's the only way to save the future, millions of innocents, and to safe your first and second children." Chris said while looking at Piper.

"I only have one kid, mister." Piper stated then everyone looked at her stomach area that had a bump.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, noooo! That's not possible! It can't be possible! I know that it is possible but it can't happen." Piper replied in a panic.

"You don't want him." Chris said with some disappointment.

"No...What!?" Piper looked up to Chris quickly,"No, I want him and will always love him as if he were my first born. It's just that how will I raise him on my own if I can't take care of Wyatt? He turns evil and it's all my fault! I'm such a terrible mother!"

"WHAT!?" Chris asked loudly in surprise,"You're never going to be a terrible mother! You raise your children the right way, it's just that Wyatt turns because he gets kidnapped before your second son is born."

"So you...wait..." Paige looked at Chris in suspicion,"You said that it was a boy."

"Yeah, it's a boy." Chris looked at Leo angrily,"Leo, once he is born you have to quit being an elder or everything will fall apart like it did this time."

"Quit telling me what to do!" Leo stated with a low voice,"Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care?" Chris started to get angrier," WHY DO I CARE?! I care because the world is going to be hell if Wyatt turns again and I don't want the second kid to have to deal with the pain of losing everyone and everything. I don't wanna deal with that again. I won't. If you had just bound Wyatt's powers like I had tried to get you to then maybe none of this would have to happen. And you know what Leo?! You never gave a damn about me when I came here from the future so why would you care about your second 'mistake'? You are so worried about Wyatt being evil that you never could see the truth even if it hit you in the face. You pin every little thing that goes wrong on me whether you have proof or not! But to you, your golden boy and your job is more important than your own second son ever will be."

"He isn't a mistake Chris!" Leo shouted out at Chris.

"Oh really?" Chris stated while looking at him angrily, "Funny, but you always thought so. You never cared. You saw Wyatt all the time but guess what? In all his life, he only saw you for about two minutes. 'Why can't you stop being such a mistake?' or 'Your useless. If you were half the person Wyatt is...' then he would be evil too."

"You need to be there for him. No crap about how you have elder responsibilities or any other thing. You were never there for him when he was growing up! You were there for Piper, Wyatt, and half of the world but never for him! You never had the time." Chris stated while looking at the floor sadly.

Everyone stood still in complete shock of what had just happened.

"Maybe you came not only to save Wyatt but to save him." Leo said while looking at Piper.

"I doubt it." Chris said with tears coming down his face that no one noticed.

"And Piper, don't blame yourself because I can just keep telling you that it's not your fault!" Chris stated while looking straight at Piper, "You are the best mother ever! You loved your boys and would have done anything to save them. And even though Wyatt had you both and your second son didn't have his dad, you made up for it. You were always there when he got even as much as a scratch, you sang to him every time that there had been a demon attack that scared him, and you always let him help you in the kitchen. Even if Leo was never there for him, you were. For both of them."

"And you two," Paige was about to open her mouth, "Were the best aunts that anyone could ask for. Paige, you helped raise them when Piper was...uh...busy. You loved them as if they were you're own children. You're the one who taught them how to be sarcastic and just how to have fun. And most important, you taught them that saving innocents was important, sometimes I think you trained it in their heads a little to much."

Paige smiled at that.

"Phoebe," Chris turned to Phoebe, "You always knew how to give the best advice. Both of them came to you when they had problems whether it was because of a demon issue or just little things like a girlfriend. You taught them how to fight without their magic even though they had plenty of magical abilities. You taught them not to judge someone before you know them and the second son gets his spell creative mind from you."

"Piper," Chris looked at her with longing in his eyes, "You taught them how to be confident, to protect people, and that family is most important. Your second son learned how to cook very well from you and people always said that he looked almost like a copy of you but one major detail."

"What detail?" Piper asked when Chris stopped.

"He has his dad's..." Chris stopped while beginning to wish that he hadn't said anything, "Eyes. The same color and everything."

"How is that a bad thing?" Leo questioned out loud.

"Because everyone always told him that when they looked into his eyes, he reminded them of Leo." Chris looked down at the floor, "And since Leo was never there, he promised that he would never be like his dad."

"Wyatt gets Leo's looks and most of his traits while your second son gets most of Piper's looks and traits." Chris stated with a smile on his face, "Including her temper and neurosis but he gets his calming atmosphere from Leo."

"And why are you telling us this now?" Phoebe asked curiously trying to get him to talk more or at least let his walls down so that she could feel his emotions.

"Because I can't deal with it much longer." Chris said with a haunted angry look that made everyone think 'those eyes look so familiar'," I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and if I fail then I'm going to let millions of people down even as I sort of regret saying but even demons. I came to the future to stop Wyatt from turning evil. I knew that you wouldn't trust me when I arrived, I knew you would probably think I was evil but I didn't expect you to openly hate me!"

"That's not true Chris." Paige looked at him with glossy eyes,"We don't hate you!"

"I think you do." Chris looked away from everyone to the BOS,"All that has happened since I got here is bad things. First, you guys think that I'm a threat then you think that I'm just an annoying little kid who knows nothing of what he's doing, which by the way, I do. Why do you think I keep telling you 'future consequences' huh? You should know the things that could happen with time travel, especially you Leo. Then because I happen to tell you the truth, the one thing that I have never done since I got here, you don't want to hear it.'

Everyone looked down in shame and Chris looked at them.

"I've dealt with your anger, threats, and hurtful actions," Chris looked straight at Leo with anger glittering in his eyes,"And I'm sorry that I can't tell you my identity. But that gives you no right to treat like you have. I mean I've seen and heard of you guys treating demons better than me! I'm not going to tell you, but you guys will regret everything if you find out my identity so can't let you. I won't hurt you like that."

"We're sorry Chris." Phoebe stated sadly while lifting her gaze from the floor.

"It doesn't matter." Chris said avid of any emotion which make everyone become startled,"Wyatt comes first, he always will and I accept that."

"You matter too Chris!" Leo spoke with surprise in his voice,"Don't drag yourself down."

"Funny," Chris said without any emotion but Phoebe felt a tinge bit of deep loathing, excruciating pain, and a hidden seed of love,"Why would I matter if your second son never was anything to you?"

"Because...what are you doing?" Piper asked when she saw him go closer to the book and was flipping the pages.

"Love potion...nah..." Chris stated like he hadn't heard her and continued flipping the pages,"Time spell...no...Got it!"

"What?" Piper looked at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to erase this memory." Chris looked at the floor,"I told you to much when I said that Wyatt turns evil."

"You might erase our whole memories though." Piper glared at Paige and Chris gave her the same look 'we are still mad at you for that',"You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?"

"I'll do it because you know way to much!" Chris stated while taking a few steps closer to them.

"Freeze him!" Paige shouted at Piper, who waved her hands in the air.

While they expected him to freeze like their everyday average human or demon, he just stopped walking towards them but didn't freeze.

"That's not possible unless your..." Phoebe stated with wide eyes while she couldn't get the chance to continue.

"What?" Chris looked at her with a bored look painted across his face," Unless I'm part witch?"

Everyone gasped and were so quiet that you would have heard a pen land on carpet. They were so stunned that they couldn't even register any words to say much less what exactly to feel at the moment.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm half witch and half whitelighter..." Chris turned to a slowly digesting Paige," Just like you Paige."

"What...why...huh...wha..." Piper was so confused but she quickly began to become angry," You lied to us again!"

"I'm sorry." Chris said his famous two words of the week without much emotion," I thought it would give my identity away and you wouldn't help me once you found out that I'm a witchlighter."

"Yeah we would hav..." Leo got curious," What's a witchlighter?"

"Leo, Leo, Leo." Chris said while shaking his head like his was disappointed at a little kid," I'm sure you would have figured it out by now but then again, it took you forever to just realize that I really sent you to Valhalla...for good purposes, of course."

"So it was you?!" Leo shouted angrily," I know it! You sent me to there for weeks!"

"So?" Was all Chris asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"I had to fight for my life!" Leo took a huge step towards Chris, who didn't back down to the intimidating elder.

"Will you just get over yourself?" Chris stated with a hate filled look that could have made a demon want to vanquish itself to hell," Everything's all about you! _You were going to kill me! You messed up my life! You ruined my marriage! You're trying to murder my_ son! Well, I needed you for later...and if it has to deal with anything other than getting your second son conceived, then you are messed up majorly! I didn't ruin your life because was I the one who left his loving family to become a snotty high freaking elder? No! You choose that! And murder your son? How serious are you? I never hurt nor will I ever purposely bring any kind of harm to him whether it be magical or physical or even emotionally. He's to important to the world and to m...certain people."

"Chris-" Paige started to walk forward to grab his arm but he pulled back from her grip.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chris shouted at all of them," In my future, all you do is fight for your life! So BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everyone stepped back a few steps even Piper who had a very bad temper at certain times. Phoebe suddenly gasped loudly before she feel to the floor on her side crying like there was no tomorrow. She grabbed her head and soon was rocking back and forth like a scared little child who just kept seeing horrible things in her mind. Chris quickly walked to the furthest point he could in the attic and put up his emotion walls again. As soon as it came, it left and Phoebe slowly got up from the floor as if none of it had happened.

"What did you do to her!?" Piper shouted angrily at him while putting her hands up in her blowing up position.

"Why is it me you blame first!?" Chris shouted out in frustration and everything that was in the attic began to levitate. Books, paper, pencils, potion vials, ingredients, and vases filled with plants were lifted up slowly. Soon everything was whirling around the room like a tornado of objects that everyone luckily was able to avoid. Barely.

"Wow-" Paige was busy watching in amazement so she barely escaped a sharp anthame that was flung straight at her lower face," Aahhhh!"

"Why is it me that you blame first?!" Chris shouted angrily in the roar of the wind of the objects flying around.

"Calm down Chris!" Phoebe tried to shout in a peaceful voice.

"Why...why...why do you guys blame me for everything?" Chris asked in a lost grieving voice before he fell to the floor and rocked back and forth like Phoebe had just done awhile ago. The objects flying around slowly began to lessen their pace before they all dropped onto the ground with a clatter and some shatters.

"Oh, Chris." Paige walked over to him again but this time he didn't even notice her until she was by his side. She quickly grabbed him into a deep hug before he could protest against what she was doing. She held him there for a few minutes while rubbing circles on his back.

"Chris, let it out." Chris looked up at her with glistening eyes and Paige's heart broke," Just let it all out."

At first Chris didn't do anything but soon was crying his life's troubles out on Paige's blouse. That's when everyone in the room realized that he was just a very young man that had more stress to deal with than anyone should ever have in even twenty life-times magical or not. Piper and Phoebe gently helped Paige pick up Chris, who had fallen asleep at that point from crying so much.

"I can take him if you want." Leo started to grab him only to be pushed away gently by Piper.

"No, we got him. Besides," Piper looked at him sadly and tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes," He doesn't weight enough. Leo, he feels like a bag of flour. Oh Leo, what did we do wrong? Why didn't we see it! His clothes don't even fit him like they should."

"It's okay." Leo looked at Chris sadly while trying to reassure her," We'll help him now. We'll make sure that he eats and gets some well deserved sleep."

At that sentence, Chris moaned in his sleep and moved his face onto Piper's chest before he settled down in peace again. Everyone looked at him sadly with tears slipping unnoticed down their cheeks and walked down the stairs.

"Where are we putting him?" Piper asked quietly when they got to the rooms.

"He can stay in my room," Paige said quickly while grabbing something's that lay in her room," I can stay with Phoebe tonight."

"Okay." Piper replied shortly while she laid Chris on the bed and the two walked out. Pealing back the blankets, she started to take Chris' shoes off when she was stopped.

"Mom." Chris mumbled in his sleep and Piper quit what she was doing for a few minutes. Chris grew restless as if in a nightmare.

"Mom...mom..." He mumbled in panic before he started thrashing about on the bed," Mom...MOM...NO...GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Piper's heart broke at every word that came out of his nightmarish dream.

"DON'T EVEN TOUCH HER...LEAVE...MOM..." Chris shouted out in pain filled gasps," MOM...DAD...GOD DAMNIT, DAD...MOM NEEDS YOU!"

Piper felt so guilty and saddened by what she was seeing from her witchlighter.

"DAD, I REALLY NEED YOU!" Chris cried in despair," I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, BUT MOM REALLY NEEDS YOU!"

Piper gently gripped his shoulders and began to shake Chris in hopes of waking him up.

"DAD!" Chris shouted with a tinge of anger," LEO! GET YOUR ELDER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! MY MOM NEEDS YOU!"

Piper shook him faster but he had yet to even lower his voice.

"LEO! PLEASE!" Chris started to cry in his sleep," WYATT! WYATT! MOM NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

Piper started to get really worried that he would be stuck in his own personal hell of a world in his head.

"DAD! LEO! LEO!" Chris shouted and a book fell from the shelf in the room," PLEASE! ANYONE! PLEASE! Please...please."

Piper did the only thing she could think of to do to stop his dreams. She jumped onto the bed and pulled him into a tight hug so that his head was once again on her chest.

"Please...pleas-" Chris' eyelids suddenly flipped open to reveal brilliant jade gems. He quickly tried to get up out of the bed but Piper shoved him into the bed.

"You're staying here for the night so go to sleep sweetie." Piper spoke softly.

"Pip...Pip...Piper?" Chris asked in a dazed voice.

"Yes, I'm here." Piper felt so sad at the look on his face.

"I'm tired...so tired." Chris started to close his twinkling eyes slowly.

"Just go back to sleep." At Chris' pause, she continued," I'll be here when you wake up."

Chris finally closed his eyes fully and Piper finished tucking him into the blankets before going to the door to turn off the light. Looking back, she saw that he was in restful sleep without the dreams that he was having and she smiled slightly. Before she left, she had to say something.

"Good night, Peanut."

* * *

**Long chapter so enjoy! No one knows that Chris is Piper and Leo's son...yet, so she just got a feeling to call him that. PLEAZE PLEASE PLEAZE REVIEW! Reviews are like unfulfilled desires are to Gith.**


End file.
